Thanks for the Memories
by agrajagthetesty
Summary: Winry still remembers the sight of them, covered in blood and rain, semiconscious and missing parts of themselves. . . Commission for kelol. A songfic to the song Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy.


**Thanks for the Memories**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_It sent you to me without wings_

Winry still remembers the sight of them, covered in blood and rain, semi-conscious and missing parts of themselves, collapsed on her doorstep and begging desperately for her help. It's not as though she can easily forget something like that.

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

She has been imploring silently for their safety all these years, a request to something she can't fit a name to. She daren't mention it, of course- Ed is fiercely skeptical about all faiths depending on anything other than solid science, and she isn't entirely sure her belief can count as rock-solid either- but she can't help herself.

_Let the good times roll, let the good times roll_

She clung frantically to their moments of happiness if and when they occurred, but said nothing about them. She kept her memories close to herself, fearing that mentioning how happy she was when she saw them would make it still more difficult for the two of them to leave again afterwards. Her happiness was silent and coveted, and she cherished every moment of it without ever trying to prolong it.

_And I want these words to make things right_

She can't understand the way she feels.

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

Even so, she can't prevent herself from being disappointed.

_Who does he think he is?_

Do they expect her to just accept everything that happens, without complaint?

_If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

At first, she was so relieved it made her whole body ache. She couldn't believe they were back at last, and she sent a thought of gratitude to the God she isn't sure exists for bringing them back to her safe. She could hardly bring herself to stand, allowing the shock of her sudden liberation to fill her completely.

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

She's heard some people say that they are so similar it's astonishing; others say that they are almost impossibly different. She can see the truth in both arguments; but she tells herself that it doesn't really matter to her either way. The point is that she loves them.

_One night yeah and one more time_

She repeats it to herself.

_Thanks for the memories_

But all the emotions,

_Thanks for the memories_

the constant worry,

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

only serves to make the nature of their life, the constant changes in circumstances, almost unbearable. She never knows what to expect in this situation.

_Been looking forward to the future_

She has dreamed of this moment. She can't remember a time when she wasn't constantly hoping for them to come back to her, and stay as well. Now, she has finally achieved her goal, and they their own.

_But my eyesight is going bad_

Having them back in her life permanently is a strange sensation, and not one she has ever felt before. She feels as if everything about the situation is oddly uncertain and temporary, as if they will leave again any second, as if they _ought_ to leave, almost- they never come home to her, much less stay; it doesn't feel right.

_In this crystal ball_

She never expected to feel this way about it.

_It's always cloudy except for_

She expected everything would go back to normal, as if they had never left her in the first place; she hoped that all the bad memories would be meaningless and forgotten the minute they came home.

_When you look into the past_

She pinned all her hopes on their return.

_One night stand._

She thought that they would be able to make all her pain go away just by being there; but the residue, the pain of losing them and the shock of even more suddenly having them back, still lurk and torment her. Her whole life being centered around one thought, one hope, for so long, caused her to have a warped view on things.

_One night and one more time_

That was Ed's ever-logical explanation for her inexplicable disappointment.

_Thanks for the memories_

Torn apart by the circumstances, she seems unable to make her mind up: she never can, when it comes to those two.

_Even though they weren't so great_

She can't bring herself to be angry at their disappearances; and it would be ridiculous to be angry at them for not solving all her problems automatically.

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

But her memories are just so different from this new reality.

_Author's notes: First songfic ever. Whoo. It kinda. . . sucks, though. Ngh. Reaaaaaally difficult way of writing. . . I changed my mind about the actual plot about three times, and it still seems just a little. . . unlikely._

_On the other hand, twenty whole, juicy fanfics (not counting extra chapters and stuff)! Woot!_


End file.
